


European kind of fun

by emilia_kaisa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Eurovision, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Not Beta Read, a short break in my hiatus, it's hysterical again, jealous!Yuzu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: „Come, come, you can join me!”„Join you in what?” Yuzuru asked suspiciously, sitting next to Javi. On the screen in front of them three pretty ladies were explaining something in English, standing on a big stage, and Yuzuru glared at Javi with confusion „What is this?”„Eurovision!” Javi exclaimed happily and Yuzuru just stared.„Eurowhat?”(Aka Yuzu is very interested in Javi's love life and Javi just wants to have fun.)





	European kind of fun

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still kind of on my yuzuvier hiatus, but this week is tough and I had to write something funny (hopefully it is haha).  
> If you don't know what eurovison is, there are some links in end notes you can check out later!  
> As always, English is not my first language and this is fiction.  
> I hope you enjoy!

 

It was 23rd of May, 2015, and it was a nice day in Toronto. Yuzuru walked into the locker room, ready for the day of training, and was a bit surprised to see Javi's stuff on a bench, which meant that he was already there. Which was only a bit weird, but Yuzuru just shrugged his shoulders. Maybe the world title finally managed to motivate Javi to not run in last minute.

He quickly noticed that Javi looked quite intense, nailing all his jumps and even spins, and Yuzuru was a tad impressed. But as hours passed Javi clearly started getting distracted, glaring at the clock every few minutes.

„Woah, easy there!” Nam exclaimed when Javi almost run into him „I didn't sign up for a survival today.”

„Sorry, sorry!” Javi gave him a bashful smile and Nam grinned slyly.

„Why are you so impatient? You're having a hot date tonight or what?”

That actually made Yuzuru stop dead in his tracks, because- wrong. He eyed Javi suspiciously, suddenly startled by a thought of him dating anyone. But only in a friendly way, of course. Relationships were pretty distracting and stuff, okay?

„Ummm, I'm...I mean...” there was a blush creeping on Javi's cheeks and Yuzuru didn't like it.

„Hmmm?” Nam pressed but then Javi was saved by Brian, who mercifully called the end of a practice. Javi almost tripped as he rushed out of the rink like a madman. Yuzuru watched him with some unpleasant sensation in his stomach. He probably was just hungry. Right?

 

It wasn't right, apparently.

„This is stupid, you are stupid.” Yuzuru muttered to himself as he marched towards Javi's apartemnt building. The practice had ended half an hour earlier, and Yuzuru was halfway home when he cursed, hopped off the bus and cursed even more as he started walking. Then he stopped, found Javi's adress in one of the old messages and asked google maps for help, because he had been there once two years earlier, or something like that.

As he was walking, he tried to think about a good excuse to tell Javi, because 'I'm making sure you're not on a date' was a big no. Wait, what if he was out already? Or if he had a girl over? Yuzuru just gritted his teeth and started walking faster. It was way too early for a dinner date, he guessed, as it was a bit before three pm, but Yuzuru wasn't an expert in dates. Yet.

After thirty seconds of knocking he wondered if texting Javi would be too desperate, but then he finally opened the door, looking a bit wild. Yuzuru thought with dread that he probably interrupted Javi's make out session and his stomach turned. Wait, he was still hungry?

„Yuzu? What are you doing here?”

Yuzuru just gaped, still too shook by the mental picture from a second before. Javi stared at him, clearly confused, but then there was a loud music coming from inside his apartment and he gasped.

„It's starting! Quickly!” he almost yelled and rushed off, leaving the door open. Yuzuru blinked, wondering in he should close the door and leave, but his curiosity was stronger.

He found Javi in his small living room, sitting on a sofa, eyes glued to the laptop standing on the coffee table. There was a loud sound of a public, so Yuzuru guessed he was watching some kind of a competition.

„Umm, Javi?”

Javi's head snapped to him and he waved.

„Come, come, you can join me!”

„Join you in what?” Yuzuru asked suspiciously, sitting next to Javi. On the screen in front of them three pretty ladies were explaining something in English, standing on a big stage, and Yuzuru glared at Javi with confusion „What is this?”

„Eurovision!” Javi exlaimed happily and Yuzuru just stared.

„Eurowhat?”

„Eurovision? The greatest thing in the world right after football?”

„I've no idea what you're talking about.” Yuzuru said, glancing on the screen, where some redhead lady just started singing. Yuzuru was mildly distracted by the headphones she was wearing before he turned to Javi again „So???”

„It's like, music competition for Europe.” Javi explained, staring at the laptop „If a country wants to participate they send a song and then every country votes for the best one.”

„Okay...”

„And today's the final, so you know. Exciting!”

„Sure...”

The lady stopped singing and Javi scribbled something on a piece of paper.

„What are you doing?”

„My own top ten.” Javi grinned like a child who just figured out the best game in the world „You wanna do one too?” Yuzuru wanted to say no, but Javi already handed him paper and a pen, before the next singer grabbed his attention.

'At least he's not on a date.' he told himself. It was a bit weird for a grown man to be so invested in a singing competition, but maybe that was some European thing. He was debating with himself whether excuse himself and leave or not, but then Javi sighed next to him.

„I already love this song.” he said as he started writing something „Number one so far.”

Yuzuru focused on the screen and saw a good- looking duo, and okay, the song sounded nice enough after listetning for a bit. He shrugged and wrote on his paper _Estonia- good one, number one?_ He could try and enjoy since he was there. And well, spending time with Javi outside the rink was quite an appealing idea.

The next song started and Javi winced.

„Why, UK, why.” he groaned and Yuzuru chuckled.

„You really like this thing.”

„It's really big in Europe, we used to watch it with whole family.” Javi smiled a bit bashfully and Yuzuru felt something warm spreading next to his heart.

As the competition passed Yuzuru discovered that the variety of songs was pretty huge. There were some cheesy songs, but there were also a few really nice tracks, he wouldn't mind having them on his iphone.

„Norway usually sends quality.” Javi informed him as another duo was singing „Shit, do I prefer this or Estonia?”

„This is too dramatic for me.” Yuzuru admitted, making notes. He really got invested, okay?

The next one had awesome staging, but Javi was shaking his head and muttering something about how that guy used to be a teenage god in Europe.

„Wait, Australia?”

„Special guest this year.” Javi shrugged „They really love eurovision.”

„Maybe Japan could join too.” Yuzuru said and Javi chuckled.

„Yeah, why not?”

Their opinions on a few next songs were mixed. Yuzuru loved Belgium while Javi didn't, Yuzuru got scared by a burning piano and Javi was really into Montenegro.

„Oh, it's Spain!” Yuzuru exclaimed happily when he recognized the flag and a moment later a blond woman started singing. Her voice was pretty nice „What it's about?”

„Love, obviously.” Javi snorted as he listened „ _He left without knowing that I loved him._ ” he translated dramatically and Yuzuru almost laughed at his mocking expression, despite the fact that the lyrics sounded quite emotional.

„What next?”

„Umm, _my heart said_... no, _whispered, don't come back without his love._ ” Javi said and okay, that was a little touching? Javi suddenly looked a bit uncomfortable, but Yuzuru stared at him expectantly so after a second he continued „ _He left not knowing that I don't give up._ ”

Yuzuru was under an impression that the pretty Spanish singer was trolling him with these lyrics; Javi was clearly drifting away for a moment, so Yuzuru cleared his a little bit dry throat.

„Did she just change her dress?” he asked, trying to change the topic, irritated that his voice was a bit hoarse.

„Classic move.” Javi rolled his eyes „Did you like the song?” he asked when it ended and Yuzuru tilted his head.

„Yes. But I think it was very sad?”

„It was.” Javi agreed, a bit absently, and then he smiled „Let's hope the next one is a joke entry to lift the mood.”

The next song wasn't a joke entry, it was quite boring for Yuzuru's taste, so he spent these three minutes on trying to figure out what the hell was happening. He had come here to check if Javi was on a date and he somehow got dragged in watching some weird kind of singing european championships. And it was pretty fun, but Yuzuru was feeling confused. 'Why do I care so much if he dates someone, anyway?' he asked himself and already had an answer 'Friendly curiosity, that's all.' Right.

By the next performance they were back into discussion about songs and sometimes- usually- weird wardrobe choices, when Javi almost jumped.

„Oh, Italy's last one! They usually send something good.”

A few minutes later Yuzuru was ready to believe that.

„Wasn't expecting that.” he admitted and Javi grinned at him.

„It's eurovision, you have to expect everything.” he got up and flashed Yuzuru a smile „We've a few minutes before they'll announce who got which place. You hungry?”

Well, he was, since practice.

They spent the break on eating sandwiches and arguing over their tops. The discussion got preaty heated when they got to Cyprus, but lucky for them, the host announced that voting was over.

It was quite exciting, Yuzuru had to admit, watching people from each country announcing their votes. It was also quite fun to see Javi scrunching his nose when it was obvious who would win the whole competition.

„It wasn't bad.” Yuzuru said and Javi shrugged.

„It was good, but not my favourite. But there was so many nice songs this year, it's always fun to discover artists from other countries.” he said and then sighed „Shame Spain almost always ends up close to the end.”

„But Javi always makes good result for Spain.” Yuzuru said without thinking and Javi started at him, smile blossoming on his lips, and suddenly Yuzuru knew that he was experiencing The Moment. Whatever it meant. 'Friendship Moment! Friendly friends!'

„Hey, why did you come, exactly?” Javi asked suddenly, and Yuzuru would be mad at him for ruining The Moment if he wasn't panicking.

„Umm, I wanted... I mean... I thought...”

„Hmm?”

„I thought you had a date.” Yuzuru said miserably and Javi blinked in confusion.

„I don't follow.”

„Nevermind! Anyway, it's so late, I need to go! Thanks for eurovision!” he started collecting his stuff in rush when suddenly Javi chuckled, shaking his head.

„Wait... you were jealous?”

„No! I was just hungry!” Yuzuru babbled as he jumped off the sofa and started walking towards the door „See you tomorrow!” he yelled as he was leaving, followed by Javi's honest laugher and a bright _see you!_

Yuzuru wasn't hungry anymore, but it didn't stop his stomach from churning and his thoughts from running around.

„Well that was weird.” he muttered to himself, but he was also feeling kind of giddy „ _We are the heroes of our times_.” he sang and shook his head with disbelief. Maybe he was turning European or something.

Well, at least he had a nice eurovision date with Javi. He was kinda looking forward to the next one.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Hate it? Let me know in the comments!
> 
> Some links to click!  
> [if you don't know what the heck eurovision is](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eurovision_Song_Contest)  
> [If you want to watch the 2015 final (imho the best one)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KYLz7714_UE)  
> [Song that inspired the title (watch at your own risk tho :p)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XeOn-GG_eHo)


End file.
